The Tricksters and Temptation
by Tanuki-Rio
Summary: This is a re-do hopefully it's bettre, one-shot: Jacobs tired and restless beacuse the pack woun't leave him alone well that and he's been getting turned on when he sees Seth, such incocents, summery suck i know read if like...


Hello readers!!! This is my first yaoi /Twilight fic. So be nice but I would also like you'll to tell me what you like/ dislike about this story basically feedback, now please enjoy!

_Love me like this_

By Terra-Rio

Let the lips meet and kiss

Let the emotions flow to the rhythm of the heart

Show me love, lover and show me how to live this life

Hold me tight and softly

Now kiss me

Now you see that my heart beats for you

_The Tricksters and Temptation_

He was breathless as he panted reliving himself once again for this was not the first time he had daydreamed of that tight body, his flesh burned with desire. How he wished this was a reality. "Ahh" his body ached for his tempters touch, stroking himself imaging that it was Seth whose hand traveled down his stomach clasping his member. Hours passed by as he finished finally noticing that it was dark out and he would be late to bid farewell to his father. Leaves were dancing with his hair, as for his body it was slippery but yet sticky. He ran to the river washing off the clear fluids then racing home putting on his cloths on his way there but it was too late as he walked over to the low table in the living room finding a note of pardon and warning.

_Jacob I left you the emergency number on the fridge just in case you need to contact me, please don't cause trouble for Sam as he has enough to deal with the other three and please DO NOT BURN DOWN THE HOUSE THIS TIME!!!!_

_~Love Dad_

A firm hand knock on the door announcing the presence of the awaiting visitors, who waited outside, walking over to the door hoping to god that it was not Sam, "Jacob!" He tried to shut the door as fast he could but was too late for it was not just Sam but also Paul and Embry and Seth. "Shit Sam I said NO read my lips N O NO!!" Embry snickered knowing that Jacob would have no choice but to take them and hey he didn't mind staying here for a day or six, he shifted his head to the side a little just to get a better look at his host's behind, _**'look at that ass!'**_ the wolf smiled to himself. Seth didn't enter the house; at least HE had some manners, unlike the others who barged in without consent. Sam turned around giving Seth a nod that it was ok to come in for they had business to attend too, "Jacob will you at least listen! Today's my anniversary with Emily can't you take care of these whelps just for a moment so that I may spend time with my wife, who I have not seen for god knows how long because you never came to help me even though you were supposedly going to learn how to take care of the pack once you became mature enough to take care of them and so let's not forget that I have covered for you countless times over the past months and I hand covered for you when Bella wanted to speak to you about-" Jacob growled not wanting to hear anymore, " Jest get out and leave before I change my mind. " No one blinked but they all missed a blur pass by them leaving Jacob alone with the three devils in his care, _**'God take me now before I kill one of these idiots!'**_

"You know he's kind of right you did disappear off the face of the earth, what happen man you just went M.I.A.?" Seth walked over to him pulling him into a warm embrace relived that his long time friend had not been hurt and was now safe not realizing that he was the cause for his disappearance. Seth was happy as he pulled Jacob in but he was not as he pushed against him, not wanting to make any contact fearing that it may lead to unbecoming things thus setting a bad example. Seth stumbled backwards almost falling but was on the wooden floor as Jacob pulled him up before he hit the ground, their body pressed right up against one another. Jacob released Seth, and stormed off into the kitchen while Embry, Paul and Seth who now stood dumb founded wondered what had been going since they last saw their friend those months ago. Paul and Embry turned to Seth for he was the last who had been with Jacob before he went a-wall, "What happen in the forest Seth?" He tried to recollect what had happened, "Well we went hiking and that's it. Nothing unusual about that, it was like us just going to the beach nothing much."

He couldn't breathe as he poured cold water down his face trying to calm himself down enough so as to make sense of everything that just happen. He gripped the counter remembering what had trigged everything.

_**~~~Flash back~~~**_

Seth and him had decided to hike around in the forest wanting to have fun as they slithered down a cliff unaware that they had fallen into a pool of mud, "Way a go Jake, I knew we should have taken the left! Now look at us, we're covered in mud!" Jacob laughed holding his sides as he rolled around in the mud taking in the priceless expression on Seth's face but the next thing he knew a big, ball, blob thing smacked him up side his head as he turned to yell at the owner another hit him, his mouth now full of mud. "Mud pie is so good isn't it Jacob. Jacob, don't try to talk with your mouth full that is very rude you kno-". He flung himself at Seth, pinning him down but he was then flipped now in the bottom while Seth pinned him, "Ha! Not so big now are you!" There had been a silence as Seth tried to ask what the matter was but he couldn't hear him, for all he could do was stare at his lips, his body reacting to the sensation of Seth straddling him. He dare not move not wanting to provoke himself any father afraid of what may happen, so he pushed off Seth running to up the mountains then came down when he had gathered his thought realizing that he had feeling for Seth that he had not known about.

_**~~~End flash back~~**_

The door slammed open, exposing a wet Jacob, his shirt slightly undone his eyes landing on Seth, "Embry, Paul can I trust you two to leave for two or three hours?" They both nodded not wanting to anger him a wallet was tossed to them, "Thiers about fifty bucks, go see a movie or something", they scurried out the door the wind failing in after them. "Jac-" he was cut off by Jacob as he held his hand up not wanting him to speak, "Seth." His heart raced faster then what he could catch up too but Seth stayed calm awaiting for Jacob to tell him what was on his mind. He walked over Seth, he towered over him. He grabbed the back of Seth head bring it forth so their lip collided, Seth pressed up against his body, as he let moaned, "Jacob…ahh"

_**Dream Over**_

Seth shot up in bed running his fingers lightly over lips; a light blush decorated his face, "Man you think that was real? Wow Seth you sure do have such strange dreams." Across the room Paul sat on the cozy couch that was huddled in the corner of Seth's' room, "You-", Paul placed his hand up in the air, "I know, I know but I couldn't resist not using my powers and after all you were asleep in my defense, soooo yeah…how was it any good but I guess you don't have to say anything to confirm my question for I can see all I need from right here." Seth looked down noticing that the covers only covered his upper body and not his lower-half reveling his enlarged member, "Get out now Paul!!!" He swiftly pulled the covers around him; Paul just got up and closed the door behind him a laughter erupting from the hallway on his way down the stairs, "I have to get a lock for my door." He fell back into the inviting bed where he would wait until it was noon after all it was a Saturday.

"Hey Embry what do you say to a house call to or good old friend Jacob? I mean Seth has been up-stairs for such a long time and it's already 11:00 a.m. and he still not up. Do you think we should call Jacob and tell him that little Seth is sick, after all we are concern for his health." Paul pated Embry on the back, "Your right I think we should."

He dashed through the forest uncaring of what may happen as he spotted his destination, opening the front door, racing up the four flights of stairs and into the dim room of which he found his friend bathroom door closed but unlocked, "Seth?" A hand reached out pulling the curtain slightly back to show the face of 'sick friend, "Are you alright? You should be in bed, getting rest." Seth stood frozen as the hot water slid down his back noticing that all that separated him from Jacob was a _**very, VERY thin, almost see through**_shower curtain, "Uuhhh Jacob what are you doing here and what are you talking about I'm not-."He let out a soft sigh trying not to get angry at his two jerk-off friends, "Seth what's going on?" He closed the curtain not wanting to know that Jacob was not but two feet away from him and he was getting a hard on, _'FUCK!!!!'_ He closed his eyes wanting everything to be just another dream, "Seth?" He backed up against the cold tile sending shivers through out his stemming body, his erection twitched from just hearing Jacob call his name, "Jacob can you just um wait in my room please." He waited for an answer but only heard the door close, sliding down he let the water drip over him.

It had be the longest, most excruciating forty minutes of his life as he then walked out into his room where he found his Jacob asleep on the foot of his bed, curled up between the silky, warm, green covers, his stomach slightly exposed as his tanned skin peeked out from under his shirt taunting his to come and play, screaming to touch and to _try_ to deny that he didn't want to touch that voluptuous body was a crime that would even sham the gods themselves. The gray wolf loomed over the sleeping beauty his eyes rooming the plum lips unable to detach himself, he nudged Jacob on the side waking him up, "Seth what the-". All he saw was white but as his eyesight traveled up north he saw skin, wet skin…him mind now blank. Seth leaned in placing his palm on his chest pushing him down, his back hitting the mattress while Seth let his had move in under his shirt. "Seth staaaa," Jacob moan out as he tried to regain his composure, Seth on the other hand let his thumb lazily circle the perked nipple. He flipped Seth leaving him on top as he ripped off the white towel with one hand as the other entangled the gray wolfs paws within his, pinning them above his head. He licked the crook of his neck teasing as he moved to his chest while running the tips of his fingers lightly over the soft sink, sending shivers through out Seth's body. He arched his back wanting more contact, "Jacob I need you." Closing his eyes he felt the sly hand claps his member, biting his lower lip not wanting to let out a moan, Jacob moved his hand ever so slight and slowly setting a steady pace, letting his tong slide down the lien abdomen and stopped, dipping into the small bellybutton.

Jacob picked up the pace wanting Seth to have release, "Don't stop" , his eyebrows knitted together, his mouth partly open wanting to breath in as much air as possible. He bucked his knees into Jacobs' hand hoping to speed up, "Please Jacob I want you now." Jacob didn't stop but instead zeroed in closer to his kissing like as if there was nothing left in this world but him in this moment right now, he then pulled away bending down next to his ear, he licked the shell of his ear, as he lightly pulled against his harden member not holding back, knowing that he would soon reach his climax, " Seth I wanted you to know that I want you and only you," he couldn't hold back any more as he howled Jacobs name uncaring of who hear him as he then collapsed back into the tangled bed, as he felt two strong hands pull his into his new found lover embrace.

Awww that was so sweet! So thank you for reading my story hope you all enjoyed it so what do you think?


End file.
